


Your Love

by Hey_Its_Kyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Nerdy Castiel, Popular Dean, Shut the fuck up Gordon, Shy Castiel, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Its_Kyle/pseuds/Hey_Its_Kyle
Summary: High school AU where Dean and Castiel get the lucky chance of being put at partners. Or is it as lucky as it seems?I'll change the title later I came up with it at 3 in the morning





	1. Partners?

**Author's Note:**

> 3 try at a SPN fanfic. Here. A better version than all combined

Dean sat in the back of the class, his junior year, waiting for the bell to ring. It was the last class of the day. The teacher was giving directions for their next assignment, but he's not listening.

  
He never really listens in his classes but he listens enough to keep his grades up enough to stay on the football team.

  
"Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, you will work together." Mrs. Raphael said, pulling him out of his daydream.

  
_Partners. Of course. But who the heck is this "Novak" kid?_

  
He looked around and spotted a student he hasn't seen before.

  
He turned to his friend Benny, pointed and the raven haired boy and whispered, "Hey, is he new?"

  
Benny looked toward the boy dean pointed at. "Yeah. He just moved here." He said, turning back towards Dean.

  
"Oh. Okay. Just wondering. I've never seen him before." Dean replied.

  
"Mr. Winchester. Can you please repeat what I just said?" The teacher said, interrupting their conversation.

  
"Sorry. Mrs. Raphael I'd love too. But I was in the middle. Of a conversation." He glanced at the Raven haired kid and saw he rolled his eyes.

  
"Well. Maybe you two can finish the conversation in detention. But the directions is you and your partner, will have to research and present a poster about the periodic table. Now. Meet up with your parents and get started. Dean. You know who your partner is, right?" The teacher said, eyeing Dean.

  
"Yes. Ms."

  
"Mrs. Not Ms." She glared at him. The class scrambled around to their partners. Dean stood up and walked over to the nerdy kid in a trench coat. He reached his hand out. "Novak, right?"

  
The blue eyed boy shook Dean's hand.

  
_Damn he’s pretty. Wait. Did I just say that? Dean Winchester isn't gay. Right?_

  
“Castiel.” He said a bit annoyed. “You must be Dean.” He put his hand down on the desk. Dean sat down next to him, pulling his binder and pencil out.

  
_He's gonna be trouble. I can tell already. Bad boy type. Gorgeous green eyes. Probably can get anyone to do anything for him with just a simple movement. Probably has a beautiful gir-_

  
“You like what you see?” Dean said, pulling him out of his thought.

  
Castiel was staring. He looked away, pinkness creeping up on his cheeks. “We should get st-”

  
The bell rang. Signaling everyone to get out. Unless you had a club or sport.

  
“Come on, Dean!” Benny yelled at him. “Coach is gonna be pissed if we don't get there in time!”

  
Dean stood up. “I'll see you tomorrow, then.” He grabbed his bag, completely forgetting his binder. He ran out of the classroom before Castiel could tell him he left it.

  
Castiel calmly collected his stuff and picked up Deans binder and pencil, leaving the classroom.

  
_I'll probably have to wait till he gets done with whatever sport he does to give him his stuff. He seemed to be in more than a hurry._

  
Dean ran down the hallway after Benny. He saw his brother, walking down in the same direction. Dean slowed down and wrapped his arm around his neck.

  
“Hey Sammy. I got football practice. You okay waiting a bit?” Dean asked walking with him.

  
“Yeah. I got a study group in the lunch room, anyway. If you aren't done by the time that's over I'll meet you near the bleachers. Alright?”

  
“Okay. Cool. See ya.” He let go and ran off to the football field.

  
Castiel didn't feel like studying in the library today. It was just too nice out. So he walked out to the bleachers and sat down on the cold, metal bleachers.

  
The football team came out of the locker room bit by bit.

  
“Winchester! Good to see you made it early.”

  
“Good to be here.”

  
The football team walked over to the coach.

  
"Everyone! Listen up!" Everyone looked towards the coach. "We're gonna do gut-busters, today." Everyone groaned in reply.

  
They all started to walk down to the goal line, knowing the pain that will be ahead of them.

  
Everyone was finally at the goal line. Dean looked up to the bleachers saw Castiel. He blushed slightly and waved at him. He put his helmet on.

  
The coach blew the whistle and everyone started doing high knees

  
After a while the coach blew the whistle and everyone started to do up-downs. If you don't know what that is it technically squat thrusts.

  
Dean pushed himself as hard as he always does. But for some reason he pushed himself a bit harder.

  
The coach blew the whistle and everyone began sprinting to the 10-yard line.

  
“Run! Run you maggots! Run! I'm not training you to slack! Let's go! My grandma can run harder than you!"

  
They all made it to the 10yard line and began running in place.

  
The coach blew the whistle and everyone dropped down to the ground and started doing push-ups.

  
The coach started walking down the line of people. "Come on, people. You gotta push yourself harder!" The coach blew the whistle again and everyone ran down another ten yards. Then started running in place.

  
He blew the whistle and everyone dropped to the ground and started doing sit ups. The coach blew the whistle and everyone ran to the mid-field. Everyone ran in place. They continued this until they made it to the other end goal.

  
"Okay, guys. Good hustle. Go on and take a break. Then when you get back we will work on tackles."

  
Dean jogged up to Castiel. "Hey, Cas. What are you doing here?" He was sweaty and tired but he smiled anyway.

  
Castiel looked at his stuff. “Studying. And you left your stuff behind. Thought I'd bring it to you.”

  
"Dean! Stop talking to your pussy friends and let's get practicing!" A teammate yelled.

  
"Shut up, Gordon!" He's yelled back at him. "Sorry about him. He's not the nicest. But thank you. I'll see you later." He ran back down to the field.

  
"Find a partner and get in place." The coach yelled.

  
"Winchester. I got you." Gordon said, getting in place.

  
"Alright." Dean said smirking putting on his helmet.

  
"Now remember. This is practice." The coach said.

  
There was some matts along the field. Gordon lined up at the mat. Ankles facing the mat. Dean waited for the whistle to be blown.

  
The coach blew the whistle and Dean grabbed Gordon. They wrestled a bit but Dean threw him to the ground with himself on top of him. Dean stood up and reached a hand out to help him up. Gordon took it and stood up.

  
Dean stood at the mat and Gordon in front of him. Gordon grabbed him, before the coach blew the whistle, and he flung Dean to the ground.

  
Harder than he should've. Dean slammed his head. Gordon was standing laughing.

  
Dean stood up and took off his helmet, throwing it to the ground. "What the fuck man?!"

  
"You're just as weak as your little faggot of a brother." Gordon said taking his helmet off.

  
"I'm sorry. What did you just call my brother?"

  
"A fa-"

  
Dean tackled him and punch him in the face over and over. The coach looked over.

  
"Dean! What the hell?!" He said running over and pulling him off of the other student but not before Gordon got a few swings on him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Winchester?" Someone helped Gordon up. The coach had his hand on Dean's tricep.

  
Dean pulled his arm away. He walked and grabbed his helmet and walked off to the locker room.

  
Castiel watched the whole thing go down. In shock, he stood up and packed everything up. He walked down to the locker room.

  
“Dean?” He asked before walking in. “What happened out there?”

  
Dean looked at Castiel and smiled a bit. “Just a douche bag getting the fuck beat out of him.

  
Castiel squinted his eyes and tilted his head, a bit.

  
“Listen. I'm fine.” Dean said, pulling off his practice jersey. He then took off his padding and shoved it into his duffle bag. He looked at Castiel who was about to turn and leave. “You need a ride?”

  
Castiel nodded. “That'd be nice.”


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home life isn't always as it seems. 
> 
> John being an abusive shit. And we sorta learn about Castiels family.

A brunette was running towards a black 1967 chevelle impala. He saw there was someone in the passenger seat. Frowned for a second, and jumped in the back seat. 

“Heya Sammy.” The green eyed driver said. “Sam. Cas. Cas. Sam.” 

Castiel blushed a bit by the nickname. “Hi.” Castiel said to Sam. 

“Hey.” Sam replied. 

“He's new to the school. We're giving him a ride.”

“Oh. Okay. Cool.” He looked outside the window as Dean started up the car. 

They were out of the parking lot and half way down the road when Dean asked, “Alright. Where to?”

Castiel thought for a second. He's only been at that house for three days. He barely even remembers the address. “Um.. You know the cross section near that pizza place?”

“The one on forty?”

“Yes. Turn left there.”

“Alright.”   
_________________________________

They pulled over in front of the Novak household. 

“Holy shit..” Sam and Dean said in unison. 

It was a two story, brown and black, brick house. Perfectly cut grass. Perfectly trimmed bushes that lined the walkway. A staircase leading to the door. With a separate garage that looked like another house, which was decked out in what seemed like gold Christmas lights. 

Castiel looked at the brothers. It was big compared to normal houses. “Thank you for the ride.” He said and got out of the car. He walked up to the door then turned around.

Dean saw the raven haired boy start walking back towards. He rolled down the passenger window. 

“Would.. Would you like to come in?” Castiel asked when he got to the car. 

Dean smiled. “Sure.”

Castiel looked at Sam in the back seat, who was looking at the house in awe. 

“What about you Sam?” 

Sam looked at Castiel and nodded. 

They got out of the car and started walking towards the house. Castiel unlocked the door and walked inside. Sam and Dean not far behind. 

The outside of the house was cool, yeah. But the inside. The inside was astounding. It bad black leather couches that we seated in front of the flat screen television that was hung up above a brick fireplace. Two bookshelves on either side of the fireplace, full of books from top to bottom. It had a staircase, heading to the second story, that's railing was decorated in white ribbons. A hallway that seemed to head to a kitchen. Pictures of the family seemed to be everywhere. 

“Wow..” Dean said looking around. Castiel looked at them then headed upstairs to his room. Sam and Dean looked at each other, wondering if they should follow. They decided too. 

One their way up to his room, Dean and Sam saw five rooms. Three doors closed. The other two was wide open. Two bedrooms. Both bigger than an average bedroom. Dean awed, expecting to go into one of the rooms, but instead they followed Castiel who went to the end of the hall and opened the last door. 

The room was way smaller than the others they saw. The walls were a light blue. A twin sized bed pushed up against the farthest wall. There was a tiny window between two racks that went around the whole room which looked like it was supposed to be in a closet. There was a small drawer which had a few pops on it. A couple shirts was hanging on one of the wall racks. There was a few boxes on top of the racks and a few more shoved under the bed. 

“Wow. And I thought our room was tiny.” Sam joked, whispering. Dean glared at him and elbowed in the side. 

Dean looked at Castiel, who was digging under his bed. “Nice room.” 

“There's no need to lie, Dean.” Castiel said as he pulled a small box out. “It's tiny I know. It used to be a walk in closet. But we turned it into a bedroom.” He said quietly, opening the box. 

He pulled out a tape and handed it to Dean. “Here. I want you to have this.”

Dean took the tape and read what it said. “12 of the Best”

“Holy shit..” Dean whispered. “Cas. I can't take this. This is a collectible! It can be sold for a fortune!”

“Just take it, Dean.” Castiel sighed. “I don't even listen to it. I'd rather have you have it then have no one listen to it.”

“I'll pay you back. Eventually. It'll take awhile but I will.”

“Dean. There's no need.”

“Where did you even get this?” Dean asked. 

Castiel looked away. “It was my dads. He was a huge AC/DC fan before he passed. I got everything he had. But my uncle took most of it and sold it. He was a huge collector. I was lucky enough to grab a few things. Like that.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around him. “I'm sorry.”  
_________________________________

They were sitting on Castiels bed while Sam was on the ground playing video games on Castiel game boy. 

“Ugh.. I'm bored!” Dean complained. 

“Dean. We need to get some of this project done.”

“We did! Can't we take a break.”

“We took a break a few minutes ago.” 

There was a knock on his door, before it opened. “Castiel, honey. Dinners almo- oh. I didn't know we had company.”

“Sorry Aunt Amara. Dean and Sam this is my aunt. Aunt Amara this is Dean and Sam.” Castiel spoke slightly annoyed. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Dean said standing up and sticking his hand out, for her to shake it. 

“Yes. You too.” She took it, firmly. “Are you two staying for dinner?” 

“Um what time is it?” Dean asked. 

“Almost 8:30.” Amara replied. 

“Crap. We can't. Sam. Come on. We gotta go.” Dean said grabbing his stuff and shoving it back into his book bag. 

“But I'm almost done with this level!” Sam complained. 

“Sam.” Dean looked at him seriously. 

“Okay. Okay.” Sam got up and put the gameboy on Castiel dresser.

“Thank you for having us.” Dean said in a hurry. “See you in school, Cas.”

They hurried down stairs and got in the impala. 

“Why are we hurrying? Dad doesn't get home till 10.” Sam sighed. 

“He's getting home early, tonight.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, said something about being super tired.”   
_________________________________

When they got home, they both ran down their and dropped their stuff off in their room. Then ran back to the living room and sat on the couch, turning on the tv which started playing cartoons. 

A couple minutes later, the door to there trailer swung open and their father stumbled in. Obviously drunk. 

He slammed the door shut. He looked at Sam then glared at Dean. He came father into the living room and tripped over a shoe. 

“Whose shoe is this?” He yelled. 

“It's-” 

“It's mine!” Dean interrupted his younger brother. “I left it there on accident.” 

John looked at Sam and yelled, “Go to your room!”

“Dad! Don't do anyth-”

“I said go to your room Sam!”

Sam looked at Dean, who nodded. Sam got up and ran to his room. 

John walked up to Dean and grabbed his collar of his shirt, throwing him to the ground. John got on top of him and kept swinging at his face a bit. 

John got up and grabbed his belt, undoing it, taking it off. “Take off your shirt.” 

Dean took off his shirt and flipped over on his stomach. Tears soaking his face. His father hit him over and over. 

Sam sat on his bed, jumping at the cracking of the belt. Each time, he heard his brother scream. It's been awhile since this happened. He thought his father outgrown it. He was wrong. 

After a bit, the sounds stopped. Then he heard his father say, “Don't you ever lie to me again.” Sam heard foot steps pass the bedroom door and the door at the end of the hall close. 

It was silent in the house for five minutes before he heard footsteps coming to the bedroom. The door opened and in walked a bloody and tear soaked Dean. He flopped onto his bed. Sam looked at him from the other side of the room. 

“Dean?” Sam asked. His only reply was silence. Same sighed. Dean was facing the wall but he knew he was awake. Pretending to be asleep. “Goodnight, Dean.” Sam turned off the light and went to bed.


	3. Goodnight, Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things fluff things happen.

Dean groaned, “This is so stupid!” They sat in the school library, after school the next day.

The assignment was that they had to read a book from the library and give a presentation on it. They both had to give a different perspective on it and the ending. They also had to decide which character is their favorite and which is their least.

“Dean, we need to get some of the book done. We already pushed off reading for the past few days because you were tired or had football practice.” Cas said opening the book they decide on reading.

They chose the book “The Waking Dark.” Well Dean chose it. Castiel just went along with it because he knew Dean would never read “Romeo and Juliet,” which was one of Castiel's favorite Shakespeare plays.

“I don't understand why we can't just copy a summary online.” Dean sighed, slumping his back.

“Dean.” Castiel squinted his eyes at Dean.

“Okay. Okay. Fine.” Dean opened the book and began reading.

Castiel smiled a bit and began reading.

The door of the library swung open and Benny walked in. He strolled over to the two.

“Hey,” he said sitting down in a chair across the two. Dean put down his book. Castiel looked between them and put his book down.

“So you know Lisa?” Benny asked.

“Hot Lisa or not so hot Lisa?” Dean asked. Cas rolled his eyes.

“Hot Lisa.” Benny replied and Dean nodded. “She's having a party tonight. We should go.”

“Alright, cool. Yeah I'll go.” Dean turned to Castiel who had a blank expression on his face. “You should come too!”

“Um..” Castiel pretended to think. “No, thank you. I have to study.” He got up and grabbed his stuff, including his book.

“Cas.” Dean watched him get up. “Cas. Buddy. Come on.” Castiel walked out of the library.

“Let him go, dude. He would just lower the fun at the party.” Benny said.

Dean didn't look at him but just nodded. “Yeah. I guess you're right.”  
_______________________________

Later that night, Castiel sat on his bed, reading the book. If Dean wasn't gonna read it then at least Castiel will.

“Don't tell me what to do! Stop pretending to be dad, Michael! You'll never be him!” His cousin Lucifer, also known as Luc, yelled.

“Maybe, I wouldn't need to pretend like dad, if you stopped acting like a child!” Michael yelled back.

Castiel sighed and got up. Digging through a drawer in his dresser and pulled out his headphones and iPod. He got back on his bed and decided on some Red Hot Chili Peppers. He put on his headphones and began reading while listening to Scar Tissue.   
________________________________

Meanwhile, Dean was getting ready to go to the party. He came into his bedroom, where Sam sat on his gameboy.

It was an old game boy. Tattered and paint chipping. You had to bang it to get games to work.

“Are you sure you're gonna be okay?” Dean asked.

“Yes.”

“Call me if anything happens, okay?”

“Yep.”

“Foods in the fridge. Just put some pizza rolls on a plate and-”

“Dean. I'll be fine. Go have fun.” Sam smiled at his older brother.

Dean smiled and replied, “Thanks little bro.” He ruffled his younger brothers hair.

“Hey. Stop!” Sam laughed fixing his messy hair. Dean laughed and left, getting into the impala, driving to Lisa's house.”  
________________________________

“Dean. Dean.” A soft woman's voice said, shaking his shoulder.

Dean opened his eyes slowly.

“You need to go home.” It was Lisa.

Dean sat up. Holding onto a half empty beer bottle. “What ti-”

“It's almost midnight. My parents are coming home early. You need to go.”

Dean stood up. He wobbled a bit. He was lying on the floor in the living room. He still wasn't sober. How many beers did he drink? He lost count after 7.

“Do you need someone to drive you home?”

“No. I've driven home in worse conditions.” He chuckled.

“Sorry the party was cut short.”

“It's all good, sweetheart.”

Lisa smiled and kissed his cheek.

Dean got in his car. Except he didn't want to go home. So he decided to drive until he looses gas or just gives up and goes home.   
________________________________

Castiel was in bed, almost asleep. When he heard a car pull in front of the house. He thought it was his cousin Gabriel, who always comes home late. But he never heard Gabriel's loud music and him screaming along.

Castiel got up and looked out the window of his room and saw a very familiar black car. He went down stairs in dark plaid pj pants, and a great t-shirt. He opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake the rest of the family.

He paddle over to the car, bare foot. He noticed a very familiar boy in the front seat.

Dean rolled down the passenger window.

“Dean. What are you doing here?”

“I-I… just wanted to see how you were doing.”

Castiel quirked an eyebrow up. “Dean..” he smelt the alcohol on him. “Did you drive here… drunk?” He peeked in the back seat and saw empty beer bottle on the floor.

“Drunk is-” he hiccups. “Is an over statement.”

“I'll go call your dad.” He started to turn around.

“No!” Dean's voice shook. “No.. please.. don't.”

Castiel looked back at Dean and saw he was in pain. He opened the passenger door and sat in the car.

Before Cas could ask him anything, Dean hugged him tightly. He buried his face in his chest. He gripped tightly onto Castiel's shirt. Tears soaked Cas shirt.

Castiel's eyes widen, he didn't know what to do. So he just petted Deans hair and shushed him, gently.

“P-please..” Dean choked. “D-don't tell..” He got quiet after a bit. His grip loosened.

After Dean calmed down, Castiel shook Dean a bit. “Dean. Come on.”

Dean groaned and slowly sat up, letting Cas get out of the car. Castiel went to the other side of the car and opened the door. He gently pulled Dean out, who slumped.

Castiel closed the door and led Dean to the house. Dean leaned on Cas as Castiel opened the door and led him inside the house.

Castiel closed the door and looked at the stairs. Great.

He led Dean upstairs, which was all but easy. He tripped about 3 times and sat down at least twice.

He finally got Dean to his room. Dean flopped on the bed and went quickly to sleep.

Castiel closed the door and looked at Dean. He was laying on his back. His lips parted slightly. He laid spread out across the bed.

Castiel unbuttoned Deans pants and pulled them off lying them nicely on his drawer. He then took off Dean's flannel and laid them neatly with the pants. He then took of his shirt. But decided against taking off his undershirt. He looked pretty nice in his undershirt.

Cas pulled the blanket out from under Dean and covered him up. He dug in one of his boxes and pulled out some blankets. He laid them out on the floor and laid down.

He was soon asleep.   
________________________________

Dean was in his brothers nursery.

A blonde woman was sitting in front of him, holding a small child.

A small red light was at her feet.

Why?..

A voice whispered.

Why did you do this to me?

It got a little bit louder. It repeated its words over and over.

The red light at the woman's feet grew and grew.

Why didn't you save me?!

I tried! Dean heard him say. I tried so hard!

You did this to me!

Mommy! No! Move away from the redness!

The red lightning grew in size. It was up to her waist now.

The baby started crying.

I'll never forgive you for what you done to me!

Mommy no!

He felt himself crying. He couldn't move.

The red light swarmed over her. He watched as her flesh melted off of her.

She screamed in agony. The baby cried.

No! No! No!

Dean! Dean. De-  
___________________________

“Dean!”

Dean jumped awake. He looked around frantically. He was sweating.

“Dean. It's okay. It's just a nightmare.”

Dean's breathing calmed and he relaxed when he realized where he was.

Castiel looked down at him. His blue eyes shining in the dark. He could tell Cas was worried.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked.

“Y-yeah.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“N-no. I'm good.”

Castiel's mouth went into a straight line. He wasn't gonna push it. He just nodded. “Okay. But I'm here if you need to talk about something.”

He stood up and was about to get back into his makeshift bed. Dean grabbed his wrist.

“C-could you..” Dean was looking at the ground.

“S-sure.” Castiel spoke softly. He knew what he meant. He crawled into bed with him.

They sat there awkwardly for a bit but then Dean slowly dozed off and snuggled close to the blue eyed boy. Castiel heard the soft snoring coming from the other.

“Goodnight, Dean..”


	4. School Fights Are A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff goes down at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. A lot of stuff has been happening in my life.

“Castiel. Honey. Time to wake up.” Aunt Amara opened the door to his room. Castiel heard her and sat up, halfway, semi awake. She was frozen. Staring at him. 

He looked down at Dean, who was lying down on his stomach and had his leg and arm sprawled over Castiel's lower half. His face on his stomach, drooling. “Aunt Amara. It's not what it looks like. I swear!”

She just nods. “We'll talk about this after school.” She smiled stiffly. “Wake up your.. friend. And get ready for school.” She closed the door and left. 

“Shit..” He nudged Dean. “Dean. Time to wake up. Come on…”  
______________________________

“Thanks for letting me borrow some clothes.” Dean said as he pulled into the school parking lot. 

“No problem. It was my dad's clothes anyway.” Castiel chuckled a bit. He looked out the window at the rain down pouring on the concrete. 

Dean looked at Cas and put a hand on Castiel's. Castiel looked back at Dean. Dean smiled a small smile at him and Castiel returned the gesture. 

Dean coughed a tiny cough and looked away. He opened his car door and got out. Castiel soon followed him. They ran into the building.  
Catching his breath, Dean said, “Sam should be here already. He got a ride from his friend, Ruby.” 

Castiel nodded. He looked at the wall clock that is in the hall. 8:03. He’s got two minutes to his class. “I must go.” He said calmly. “Goodbye Dean.” He ran to his class.

Dean sighed. “That kid is weird,” he thought to himself before heading to his class.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Benny sat down next to Dean in lunch. “Dude. You look like crap and what are you wearing?”

“Cas let me borrow some of his clothes. I stayed over there last night. His house was closer and I wasn’t in the right state to drive all the way to mine.”

“Speak of the devil.” Benny said looking at the lunch line, seeing Castiel walk out of it. Dean looked over at the lunch line. 

Castiel looked around, frowning.

“Hey Cas! Come sit over here!” Dean yelled, waving him over. 

Castiel looked at Dean and Dean could’ve sworn he saw a slight smile tug at his lips. 

Castiel was on his way over when he was blocked by someone. Gordon. “Yeah, Cas. Come sit over here!” Gordon said mockingly. 

Castiel looked up at him with a blank expression. Two of Gordon's goons stood behind Castiel. 

It seemed as though the whole lunch room went silent. Dean stood up, “Gordon! Leave him alone!”

Gordon turned his head towards Dean. “I'm not doing anything. Just talking. Calm your ass down.” He rolled his eyes and looked back at Cas. 

Gordon put his arm around Castiel's shoulder and Cas tensed up. He took a fry off of Castiel's tray and dipped it in the ketchup in the trays side pocket. 

“So. Cas. One of my dudes said that little blonde Winchester was at your house last night. Is that true?”

“If you mean Dean, then yes.”

Dean kept an eye on Gordon. He sat down slowly. 

Gordon put the fry in his mouth. “And apparently you two got um.. pretty close if you know what I mean.”

Castiel looked up at Gordon with a confused look. 

“I heard you sorta carried him inside. Petted his hair a bit. Hell even my friend thought he heard screaming. Did you make him scream Cas?”

Castiel hated Gordon calling him Cas. He cringed every time he said it. “Hate to break it to you. But nothing happened between us.”

“Oh. I'm sure anything but.”

“Listen, I don’t have the time for you. I have to eat then go somewhere.” Castiel said rolling his eyes.

“Somewhere with your boyfriend?” Gordon asked.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “To be honest, it seems like you might be interested in my non-existing relationship. Maybe, you're the gay one here?”

A flash of red shown through Gordon's eyes. He knocked the tray out of Castiel's hand and grabbed onto the raven haired boy's collar. He lifted his fist about to hit him in the face, but Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him back, onto the ground. 

Gordon got up, quickly, and was on him, like a dog on a bone. He swung at Dean and hit him in the face. He hit him again and again. 

Castiel ran up to them trying to intervene. Trying to get them apart. But instead Gordon hit him in the head. He stumbled back a bit.

Dean grabbed a hold of Gordon again and threw him onto the ground. He was on top of him swinging. He looked insane. Gordon kept trying to grab his hand to stop him. He kept yelling “Stop! Please!”

“Don’t ever mess with my friends again!” Dean yelled as he hit him again.

Castiel grabbed Dean's shoulders trying to pull him off. It wasn’t working. He lifted his hand up and hit him in the back of the head. Dean suddenly stopped. He stood up and turned towards the smaller boy. He had a bloody face and rage in his eyes. Castiel stumbled back, thinking that Dean might hit him. He closed his eyes ready for the blow. 

Dean looked down at Cas. The rage in his eyes subsided. It was replaced with something more soft. More sad. He put his hand on Cas's shoulder and Castiel flinched. Dean saw him flinch and took his hand off of his shoulder. 

“Cas.. I-” 

“Mr. Winchester!” The principal interrupted him. “Come with me. Now.” He looked down at Gordon who was now sitting up. Holding his face. “You too.” He pointed at Gordon.

Dean looked at Castiel. “I'll talk to you later. Okay? Wait for me after school, okay?”

Castiel watched as the two of them and the principal left. He glanced around, quickly. Everyone's eyes were on him. He did the only thing he thought he was good at. He ran.  
________________________________

Castiel walked through his front door and closed it quietly. Trying not to be noticed. It didn't work very well. His aunt was standing right behind him when he turned around. He jumped. “Sh- hey Aunt Amara.”

“So. Was that boy this morning your boyfriend? Now I'm okay with it. It's just if your uncle found out-” She started rambling. 

“He's just a friend, Amara.” He said interrupting her. “He needed to talk to someone about things. And it was late. I invited him to stay the night. I made a bed on the floor then a few hours later, he had nightmares. I woke him up and he asked me to lay with him. Apparently, it helps him relax.” He semi lied. “You know how human contact can sometimes take pain away. Make things easier to deal with.”

Amara nodded, smiling. “Okay. I believe you. Let's just keep this between you and me. Okay?”

Castiel nodded. “Yeah. Alright. I'm gonna go upstairs. Work on some homework.” He walked upstairs to his room. He closed the door, throwing his bag on the ground. He flopped down on his bed. Taking out his phone and headphones. He pressed play on the song he was listening to last. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.  
________________________________

Castiel slowly opened his eyes. He rolled over looking at the ceiling. He sighed. 

“Morning Cassie.” A voice said. 

He jumped shooting up. “Dean?” He looked over at Dean who was sitting on the floor next to his dresser. “W-what are you doing in my room?”

Dean smiled lightly at Castiels bed head. “Your aunt let me up.” His smile faded. “Why didn't you wait?”

Castiel looked down. “How long have you been here?” 

“Since 5:30. 5:40.” He said shrugging. 

Castiel looked around for his phone which was on the ground. He reached down and picked it up. He looked at the time. 6:56. 

“Why didn't you wake me up?” Cas looked at Dean. Setting his phone beside him. 

Dean smiled a small smile. “You looked peaceful..” he paused. “And I kept you up late last night.”

Castiel laughed a tiny laugh. “Yeah. But. I consider it worth it.” He looked at Dean and he could've sworn he saw a slight blush on his cheeks. 

Dean looked down. “W-why didn't you wait?”

Castiel knew he wasn't gonna give up on the question. He sighed. “I-I guess I was scared..”

“Scared?” Dean laughed a little bit. “Of what?”

Castiel shook his head. “You. I guess..” 

Dean grew silent. His mouth drew into a straight line. 

“When I was 9, my dad got into some risky business. He apparently didn't pay the people he made the deal with. They sent a guy to our house. I watched that guy beat my dad to a pulp. He told me to go hide. But I didn't what to leave him. But I was terrified. So I ran. When you see something like that, it doesn't just go away. I learned to push that memory away…” he paused. Realizing his face was wet. He wiped his face with his hands.

“When I saw you beating up that guy, all it reminded me of was that night. I tried to stop you. Instead of running. You got so mad. I didn't know what to do. My mind kept yelling at me ‘Run. Run like you always do. That's what you do best.’ And w-..” He breathed in. “When you left. Everyone one was staring at me. So I just ran. I ran and ran. Because that's what I do best..” he started crying more. He closed his eyes, burying his face in his hands. 

Castiel felt warmth envelope him. He lifted his head and saw Dean hugging him. “I'm so sorry..” Dean said quietly. 

Castiel slowly lifted his hands, wrapping them around Dean. He patted his back, awkwardly. 

Dean chuckled. He pulled back and looked at him. Dean smiled, “Can you forgive me?” 

Castiel pretended to think about it. “Sure. But only on one condition.”

“Oh? And what's that?”

“No fighting. I don't like seeing you in trouble.” 

Dean laughed a little bit. “I don't know if I can. But I'll try. Okay?”

Castiel smiled. “Okay.” 

Dean laid down on Castiels bed. Castiel smiled to himself, lying down next to him. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Castiel spoke up. “So what was your punishment?” 

“I got a week suspension then when I come back I have 3 detentions.”

“Wow. Thats a lot of stuff.” Castiel replied awkwardly. 

Dean smiled. “It could've been worse. They threatened to give me a 2 week suspension and a week of detention.”

“How'd you get it lower?”

“Would you believe me if I said I used my charm?” 

Castiel laughed. “Yeah. Except your charm is as bad as my jokes.”

“What? You have jokes? Since when? What happened to mister serious?”

“Oh shush. I've never been that serious.”  
He lightly nudged Dean's arm. 

“I'm pretty sure you are.” He nudged him back. Castiel sat up shaking his head. Dean looked up at him. “So are we good? You don't hate me do you?”

Castiel laughed a small laugh. “I could never hate you. But yes. We're good.” 

Dean smiled. “Good.”


	5. Shakespeare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas meets a new person and gets ready for a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. I don't even know how long I was gone. But it was definitely a long time. I'm so sorry I kept you guys waiting. Hopefully you guys are still here to read it. Things in the next chapter are going to get intense.

School was different without Dean. Castiel always had his head down. Headphones always in. Except when he talked to Sam about how Dean has been. Sam would frown then say he was fine and he would ask how he was. Cas would reply with fine and they would say see ya. Then go their separate ways. 

Castiel wanted to be Sam's friend but it just felt awkward. Even being friends with Dean felt awkward. 

It was Thursday. Next week Dean will be back at school and things would be back to the way they were. Castiel didn't really eat at the school anymore. He would skip lunch. Mostly because Gordon was back. He only had two suspensions and the rest of the week was detention. 

Cas would normally sit in the library and read. No one would bother him. Except for today. 

A raven haired girl, in ripped skinny jeans, a black v necked crop top, combat boot and a leather jacket walked into the library. She went up to the librarian. She tapped her long black finger nails onto the counter in front of her. 

“I'm looking for a book.”

“Hello, Ms. Masters. Welcome back. Any book in specific?” replied the librarian. 

“Well my English teacher says I need to write a paper about some dead guy. So is there books about dead people around here?”

“What's this guy's name? I can look up one for you.”

“His name is something weird like iceknife or something like that.”

“Shakespeare?”

“Yeah, whatever.”

The librarian sighed. She started typing stuff into the computer. “Oh. Um. The last book was just checked out.”

“What? How is that possible? This is a library! Isn't it supposed to have an unlimited stock of books?”

“We only had four and the last one was checked out today. I can order one from another school if you lik-”

The Masters girl smacked a hand down. “Shut up.” The librarian went quiet. “Who checked out the book?”

The librarian pointed at Castiel who was sitting at a table reading a book about Shakespeare. 

The girl smiled to herself. She walked over to Castiel's table. She pulled a chair out and sat down. 

Castiel didn't notice her because he had his headphones in. 

She took one out of his ear and put it in her ear. Castiel jumped and looked at her. “NF. Nice choice. Not a lot of people know him.” 

“Y-yeah..” he looked at her, confused. 

She took it out and dropped it letting it hang. “The names Meg Masters.” 

“Casti-”

“Listen. I don't care who you are. I just care about what you're reading.”

“Oh. Um. It's a-”

“Just give it to me.” She stuck her hand out. 

“What? Why?”

“I need it.”

“Can you wait t-”

“No. I seriously need it.” 

“So do I.” 

Meg frowned. Then smiled. Her white teeth showing through her dark red lips. She put her pointer finger to her mouth. Her nail lightly in between her sharp teeth. She leaned forward, sexually. “Pleeeease?”

Castiel glanced down at her breasts. Then back up to her eyes. He shook his head, face showing a bit of pink and looked at the book. “I need it.”

Meg groaned, internally. She slid her other hand to his knee. She slowly slid it up to his thigh. “I can give you something in return~...”

Castiel's face went red. He froze. Meg smiled a smile of success. Cas shook his head before standing up. He grabbed his stuff. “I'm sorry. You can't have the book.” He walked out of the library. Meg watched him. She looked angry. 

“Ha. The first guy to not give into your charms.” A guy said from another table.

Meg picked up a pencil Castiel left and threw it at the guy. It hit him right in the chest. 

“He'll give in.”  
______________________________

Castiel was at his locker when Meg walked up to him. 

“Hello, Clarence.”

“That's not my name.”

“Whatever. So I was wondering-”

“No you can't have the book.”

“That's not-.. what I was gonna ask was do you wanna go to a party?”

“Oh. Um.. I don't know. I don't nor-”

“Don't tell me you've never been to a party.” 

Castiel went silent. 

“Oh my god!” Meg laughed. She took Castiel's phone from his hand. 

“What are you-”

“There. I'll pick you up later.” She handed him back the phone then walked away. 

Castiel looked at the phone. Megs phone number. He smiled slightly.  
________________________________

Cas got home and ran upstairs to his room. He threw his bag onto the floor. He pulled out his phone out of his pocket. He sent a quick text to Meg saying he was home. 

A message was quickly sent back.  
-Address?-

Cas smiled and sent his address. 

Meg responded back.  
-Be there in an hour.-

Castiel smiled. Setting his phone down. He thought a second. ‘Crap. What do I wear?’ He got up and went to his brother, Luke's room, music blaring. He knocked on the door. 

The door opened to show a blonde in her underwear. “Yes? The girl responded. 

Surprised they heard him knock, he replied, “I'm looking for Luke.”

“Lukie. There's a young boy out here.”

Castiel heard a muffled, “Tell them to fuck off.” 

“Please. I'm going to a party. With a girl.”

The music stopped. “Leave.” 

“What?” the girl asked. 

“I said leave.” Luke said again. 

The girl gaped at him. Before grabbing her clothes and storming out. 

“So Cassie. Your first date.”

“It's not a-” Castiel said. 

“Huh uh. And I live in Hawaii.” Luke laughed. “So who's this girl?”

“Meg Masters.”

Luke choked on nothing. He coughed. “Did you say Meg? Meg Masters?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“She's going to break you.” Luke laughed. 

“Wh- How do you even know who she is?”

“Everyone knows Meg. Anywho. You needed my help?”

“Yeah. What do I wear?”

“Really anything. As long as it's not dorky, nerdy, bitchy or gay. So pretty much none of your clothes. Here. I got you.” Luke said before turning into his room. He grabbed a shirt off the floor. He smelt it. “Eh. Good enough.” He tossed it to Cas. “Wear that.”

Cas looked at the shirt. It was a black shirt that said, “Everything Hurts and I'm Dying.” 

“Oh. Um. I don't know. It doesn't seem like me.”

“Trust me. The people at that party would love this.” 

Cas sighed before going to his room to change. He wore black ripped jeans and the shirt Luke gave him. He walked out and Luke was standing out with a hand full of bracelets and necklaces. Castiel looked at his hands confused. But before he could reject Luke pushed passed him and set the items down on his drawer. 

Luke picked up a thick black leather band with two silver buttons. He tossed it to Cas. “Put that on.” 

Cas bit his lip before putting the band around his wrist. “No necklace though.” 

“You wanna fit in right?” Castiel was silent. “Exactly. Wear this one.” He handed Castiel a black stringed necklace with a black crystal pendant. Castiel took it and put it on. 

Luke looked at him. “Mm… something's missing.” His eyes went wide. “I got it.” He pulled a small pencil out of his pocket. “Sit down.”

“What is that?”

“Sit down, Cassie.”

Castiel sat down on his bed and Luke walked to him. He tilted Castiel's head back. 

“Its eye liner.”

“What?! No!” Cas ripped his head away from Luke's grasp. 

“Calm down.” Luke grabbed his head and kept it still. He put the eyeliner onto Cas as best as he could with Cas squirming. “There.” Luke backed up and looked at Castiel. “My small emo baby. I'm so proud.”

“Oh shut up.” Castiel looked away angrily. 

There was a honk outside. “Crap. She's here.” He grabbed his phone and ran downstairs. He walked outside and up to the car. 

“Hey, Clarence. Looking good. You ready?”

“Yeah. Let's go.” He got into the car and they drove off.


	6. Megstiel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go on at the party. Dean and Cas have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. It didn’t take that long for this chapter. I’m working on my Lexa/Clarke fanfic, The Beginning Of The End. Recommend you read it. After you finish this.

Meg pulled over to the side of the road. There was a house whose yard was full of cars. “Come on. Everyone's inside.” Meg said getting out of the car and headed to the house. Cas followed suit. Music could be heard from inside. 

Meg opened the door. People were standing, dancing, drinking, grinding and smoking. Cas looked around like a scared child. “I don't know anyone here.”

“Hey. It's gonna be fine. Tonight's the night you let go.” Meg whispered in his ear. She smiled and walked off. She stopped and turned motioning him to follow. He smiled and followed. She led him to a couch which three people were sitting on. “Hey guys. This is the guy I was talking about.”

“You smoke?” A guy stuck his hand out it held a freshly lit blunt. 

“Uh.. no.” Cas responded looking at it with a confused look. 

The guy laughed. “Man. Why you bring him here? He's too soft.” He put the blunt in his mouth and took a drag. 

“Ah. Shut up, Crowley. I brought him so he can get his hands a little dirty.” Meg responded. 

“Oh? I'd like to get his hands dirty.” A redheaded girl on the arm of the couch said, biting her lip. She stared at him intently. 

“Ha! Anna you'll break him. Ya fat ass.” A guy on the other side said. 

“Hey. I ain't fat. I'm skinnier than you are. That’s why your nickname is Fat Zach.”

“You're lucky you're a girl or I would snap you like a twig.”

“Good luck catching her, fat ass.” Meg interrupted. Zach glared at her. 

Castiel looked around at the people at the party. He felt like he didn't fit in and it showed. Meg saw this. She reached to Crowley and took the blunt. 

“Hey!” Crowley said raising his arms. 

Meg took Castiel's arm led him to the middle of the crowd. She stopped and turned to him. She started to dance to the music. Shaking her hips to the beat. 

Cas stared at her in awe. She took a drag of the blunt and blew it out into Castiel's face. She smiled sexually, slightly biting her bottom lip. She turned around, grabbed his hands and put them on her waist. She started to grind against him. 

Cas pulled away. “Sorry. I can't. I don't know you that well.” 

Meg stopped and turned around. “Oh. It's cool. Come on.” She led him back to the couch. Crowley moved over to allow room. Meg sat down and patted the couch. Cas smiled at sat down. 

“So Clarence. What brought you to this little town?”

“Again. Not my name.” He said smiling. “And moved in with my aunt and uncle.”

“What? Your parents didn't want ya?” She said jokingly. 

Cas laughed, sadly. “No. They um… passed away.” He smiled sadly. 

“Oh. I'm so sorry.” Meg apologized, sitting up straight. She put her hand on his knee. 

“It's cool. You didn't know.” He looked at her, sadly. 

“Hang on.” She smiled at him. She put the blunt in her mouth and got up. She moved through the crowd and went through a door. 

Castiel watched her leave. He looked down at his knee and smiled softly. 

Meg came back a few moments later with two bottles and handed him one. “Here. Alcohol makes me feel better. Aside from pot.” 

He stared at the bottle then took it into his hand. Meg sat down next to him. She took a drink of her own. 

Cas looked at his own then took a drink also. He coughed after the liquid went down his throat. 

“You never had jack before?” Meg asked laughing at him. 

“I've never had any alcohol before.”

“Oh my god. That's your first drink! I should've got you something softer.” She laughed. 

Cas glared at her. “I don't need anything softer.” He took a swig. He held in the cough that pushed at his throat.   
________________________________

Dean drove up to Castiel's house. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. He knocked on the door. He stuck his hands in his pocket and waited. 

“Can you get the door?

Why don't you?

Because I'm busy with the laundry! And you're sitting on your ass doing nothing!

Fuck off, Michael! I am in fact doing something!

Oh yeah? And what's that?

Relaxing. 

Get the fucking door, Luke. Or I swear I will make your ‘relaxing’ a living hell.”

Dean tried not to laugh at the argument that he happened to hear. Stomps could   
be heard coming to the door. The door swung open. 

“What?” This must've been Luke. 

“Hi. I'm looking for Cas- tiel” Dean replied. 

“Sorry. He's not here.” Luke said crossing his arms. 

“Oh. Do you know where he is?”

“Yep.” 

Dean stared at him, waiting for him to continue. “Can you tell me where?”

“Sure.”

“Are you gonna tell me?” He asked. 

“Nope.”

“Seriously?”

“Nah. I'm just messing with you. He's at Meg Masters house.”

“What? Why is he there?” Dean asked, worriedly. 

“She’s throwing a party.” Luke replied like it was obvious.

Dean said “thank you”and turn around. He quickly got into his car and drove to Meg's house. When he got there, he saw how busy it was. ‘Shit.. how the hell am I going to find him in there?” He parke his car on the side of the road. Dean got out of the car and walked to the front door. On his way there, he saw a guy passed out on the ground, two people making out in the car and a girl smoking a cigarette on the porch.

“Hi.” He said to the girl when he got to the door. The girl said nothing, just glared at him. “Okay. Nice talk.” He opened the door and the smell of alcohol, weed and smoke poured out. ‘What the hell is a kid like Cas doing at a party like this?’ He continued walking into the house. He looked around trying to find the one kid who stuck out the most. But he was nowhere to be found. The music was blaring. Normally, he was used to this type of thing but he was starting to get worried. He couldn’t find Castiel anywhere. A girl with red hair bumped into him. “Anna!” 

Anna looked at him confused. “Oh! Dean! What are you doing here?” She yelled over the music. 

“I’m looking for a friend. He’s about yay tall,” He lifted his hand up to a point a little under his shoulder. “Black hair. Nerdy.” 

“Oh! The new guy!”

“Yes! Where is he?” Anna smiled and pointed in the direction of the couch. Anna was about to say something but Dean was off. He pushed through the people and found Castiel with Meg. Her hands all over him. His hands on her hips. Mouths locked together. Dean stood there in shock for a second. He grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him off the couch. Castiels eyes went wide with shock and he looked at Dean, confused. 

“What the hell, dude?” Meg said standing up. She stumbled a bit. Obviously drunk. 

“Dean, what are you doing here?” Castiel asked.

“I’m getting you out of here.” He started leading Cas out.

“But I’m having fuuuun~” Castiel laughed. 

Dean stopped and looked at him. “Oh my god. Cas, are you drunk?” 

“No.” He stumbled into Dean. Not realizing he stopped. “i'm slightly buzzed..~” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “you’re totally drunk.” He continued pulling Castiel out of the house. The passed the girl who was smoking outside. 

“Where are we going?” Castiel asked when they got outside.

“We’re bringing you home.” 

Castiel pulled his hand away. He stumbled backwards a little. “No.” 

Dean turned around. He looked at him, angrily. Cas had his head down. “What?”

“No. I’m not going. I was having fun.”

“Those people aren’t really the ty-“

“Why are you so controlling?”

“What?”

“You always get to have fun. But whenever I try to have fun you make me leave.”

“Those people are not the nicest people! I’m trying to protect you!”

“I don’t need your protection! I’m perfectly fine on my own.” Cas said looking up. There were tears in his eyes. “You can leave. Go back to your perfect life. With your perfect friends. And your perfect family.

“My life isn’t perfect, you shithead.”

“Fuck you, Dean, I don’t need you!”

Dean was ready to start yelling at him. Tell him how wrong he was. Then he heard those last four words. He felt a pang in his chest. He barely new the guy, why was he hurting so bad? 

“I don’t need you. I don’t need anyone. .” A tear fell down his cheek. “I don’t ne-ed you..” More tears fell down. “I don’t..” That was it. He was crying now. He felt arms wrap around him. His eyes widened at the feeling. 

“It’s okay, Cas.” He heard in his ear. Cas wanted to hug back or push him off, he didn’t know which one, but he just couldn’t seem to lift his arms. His arms seemed heavy. No. Wait. His entire body seemed heavy. He felt his knees bending a bit. He tried to open his mouth to say something. But it seemed like his body was giving up on him. And with that, everything went black.


End file.
